


Halloween Lafiel

by Anonymous



Category: Seikai no Monshou | Crest of the Stars
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinto convinced her to dress up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Lafiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilver_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/gifts).



> She still thinks it's a very silly tradition.  
> Just a little extra treat! Happy Halloween!


End file.
